Superstar PreCure★
'' ''Superstar PreCure★(スーパースタープリキュア★'' Sūpāsutā Purikyua★'') is a fanmade PreCure season made by DaisyandMangaForever. Unofficialy, this season became the 18th season and current installment of the Precure series. The series commemorates the eighteenth anniversary of Precure series. The motifs are idols and superstars. Story Superstar Land is the home and source of all stars and idols. Its residents take care of the job they are assigned to to keep superstars and idols going and being loved or disliked. One day, Jealousy comes and destroys Superstar Land. The residents are afraid, and the superstars in their world and Earth are having troubles. Now Jealousy sends her minions to create monsters that will destroy all stars once and for all. Shitoyaka Senritsu is the daughter of a famous music superstar. The day of the concert, a young girl's Idol Heart was stolen and became a monster which attacked Senritsu's mom. Because of this, Senritsu went to defend. Then Pitch comes and tells her she is a PreCure. Pitch becomes her transformation device, and Senritsu becomes Cure Harmony. Surprised by this, she starts to attempt to fight the monster, and almost gets hit, but she jumps out of the way. She is also surprised she has so much power. While dodging the attacks, Pitch tells her to yell, "Harmony Baton, come!". Cure Harmony does and performs her attack, Harmony Encore. She defeats the monster, and a shadow appears, saying his name was Zetsubō. He then leaves. A few days later, Senritsu meets Aisuru Kajin when they are assigned as a duo in their school. They become good friends, and each learn about what the other likes most. Kajin likes modeling, and her parents run Fashion, a modeling place. Senritsu teaches Kajin a lot about singing, since she was taught by her mom. Both then decided to put on a show on Music Square, one of the most popular places in their state. But another girl's Idol Heart was stolen and attacked the girl's set and audience. Senritsu becomes Cure Harmony in front of Kajin and fights the monster. Kajin cheers for Cure Harmony while she watches, but notices Harmony is having a difficult time. Kajin tries to send more words of encouragement, but Harmony is failing. Kajin runs over and protects Senritsu by somhow creating a barrier. Pitch sees this, and Kawaii tells Kajin she is a cure. Kawaii becomes a transformation device, and Kajin becomes Cure Model. Harmony is happy to have another teammate, and Cure Model looks shocked, looking at her clothes. The girls dodge the attack by the monster, and perform a duo attack, Duo Star Punch. Cure Model then summons her Model Baton and performs Model Finale. Cure Harmony then purifies the monster with Harmony Encore. Kajin and Senritsu become good friends, and start to hang out together. One day, Senritsu and Kajin decide to go to Beauty, a new fashion and cosmetics store. There, they meet Ryūgi Gūzō, already famous for her mother's fashion. They talk to her for a while, and get to know each other. Later that day, a monster tries to hurt Beauty, Gūzō, and her mom. Senritsu and Kajin transform together into Cure Harmony and Cure Model. Gūzō is suprised about the Cures' appearance, but she sees them failing. She yells at the monster for hurting her mom and Beauty, and Pitch thinks she could be a cure. A mascot named Beauty tells Gūzō she is a warrior, like Harmony and Model. Beauty becomes her transformation device, and Gūzō becomes Cure Style. Harmony and Model smile, seeing their new friend is one of them. Cure Style is mixed, being happy she is a warrior but also confused. Pitch yells that there is an incoming attack, and the cures dodge it. Style calls forth her Style Baton, and performs Style Finish. Before the other two attack, Pitch tells them they can perform one together, Duo Star Shower. Cure Harmony and Cure Model combine their powers and destroy the monster. The three now help repair the shop, and they all go inside to have fun. Characters Pretty Cures Shitoyaka Senritsu (淑やか旋律'' Shitoyaka Senritsu'') Aisuru Kajin (愛する佳人 Aisuru Kajin) Ryūgi Gūzō '(流儀偶像 ''Ryūgi Gūzō) '''Erai Joyū (偉い女優 Erai Joyū) Mascots Pitch [[Kawaii]] Beauty Stage Villains Jealousy Dark Sound *[[ Kuro Pitch Pretty Cure Negativity Superstar Land Residents Supporting Characters Items [[Superstar Tablet|Superstar Tablet]] '(スーパースタータブレット ''Sūpāsutā Taburetto) - The transformation device of the cures. It can be used in civilian life, but is more commonly used when the girls are in PreCure forms. The respective tablet names are: *'''Melody Tablet (メロディタブレット Merodi Taburetto) *'Lovely Tablet '(ラブリータブレット''Raburī Taburetto'') *'Fashion Tablet' (ファッションタブレット Fasshon Taburetto) *'Actress Tablet '(アクトレスタブレット Akutoresu Taburetto) Star Baton - The first attack items of the cures. The respective names and attack names are: *'Harmony Baton' *'Model Baton' *'Style Baton' *'Actress Baton' Superstar Cards [[Idol 'Compact|Idol Compact]]' Idol Watch Super Idol Impact Super Idol Crystal Locations Superstar Land Earth Kuro Kingdom Merchandise Please see Superstar PreCure★ Merchandise. Dub Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:Superstar PreCure★